Perfect
by Drama Class Heroes
Summary: The perfect scene: sun set on a canoe ride. Shane was building Jason's birdhouse and ends up going on a canoe ride with Mitchie. Smitchie. One shot!


Shane Gray sat at a wooden table in one of the classrooms of Camp Rock

Shane Gray sat at a wooden table in one of the classrooms of Camp Rock. He squinted in concentration as he tried to assemble Popsicle sticks into something htat would at least resemble a birdhouse.

"Hey, Rockstar." A voice called behind him. He looked over his shoulder with a wide smile.

"Hey." He said.

Mitchie sat down on the next seat over.

"What's up?" He asked picking up another Popsicle stick and putting glue on it, sticking it onto his collaboration of Popsicle sticks, sticky with glue.

Mitchie picked up a Popsicle stick and attempted to help Shane with his creation.

"Nothin'." She answered. 'What _are_ you trying to make anyway?"

"A birdhouse," He explained. "Jason is convinced I promised him I'd make one for him."

Mitchie laughed when she thought of Jason begging Shane for a birdhouse. That's really sweet of you," She smiled. "Keeping a promise."

"Yeah, well," He smiled, throwing the Popsicle stick down in defeat. He turned to her, still with a small, teasing smile on his face. "I may be a jerk sometimes, but I do keep my promises."

They smiled at each other for a minute until Shane turned to look at the masterpiece on the table in front of them.

"Can you help me with this thing? I don't think Jason will be very happy with this." He gestured to the mess of sticks.

Mitchie laughed and pushed the monstrosity aside. "Sure." She said. "Let's start over though."

Shane laughed. "Deal."

They began picking up sticks and assembling the birdhouse in a comfortable silence.

"So, what'd you come here for anyway?" Shane asked after a moment.

"Well, I cam to see if you wanted to go for a canoe ride. I feel like talking." She said quietly.

"Well, I'm always up for a canoe ride with you." He smiled. "Why did you want to talk to me, though, and not Caitlyn?"

Mitchie shrugged. "You're easy to talk to."

Shane smiled, flattered.

"Y'know what?" He said, pushing the Popsicle stick birdhouse away. "Let's go. We can finish that birdhouse later."

He stood up and Mitchie turned to face him, looking up at him.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Shane just smiled and took her hand, pulling her out of the classroom.

**CR CR CR**

When they reached the canoe lake, Shane let go of Mitchie's hand.

"Stay right here." He told her.

She stood there awkwardly as he walked away. Mitchie shifted her weight onto one leg and crossed her arms as she waited.

A minute later, Shane returned smiling with an acoustic guitar in his hand.

When he reached her she smiled up at him after looking down at the guitar.

"What are you bringing that for?" She asked as they got into the canoe.

Shane put the guitar down on the floor of the canoe.

"Well, you've never heard the full version of the song I wrote and I wanted to show you."

Mitchie smiled. The sun was setting on the horizon and it created a perfect scene.

"That sounds awesome." She said.

Shane smiled. "We can talk first, if you want. You said you wanted to, so…" He trailed off.

"Yeah, I did." She said. For a moment, all they did was listen to the water slosh around as they rowed around in circles.

"And?" He encouraged her with a smile.

She laughed. "Can you believe camp is ending in 2 days?"

"I know. This summer flew by. I spent it all trying to find you. Little did I know, you were _you_." He smiled.

Mitchie giggled. "Sorry, I didn't know it was me you were looking for."

They were in a smaller canoe this time. It was about half the size of the one they were in the first time they canoed together.

"I can't believe I have to leave this place in two days." She looked up shyly. "And I have to leave you." She said, sadly.

"Hey." He said softly, taking her hand. 'I'll definitely come visit you. And I asked Uncle Brown to be a permanent counselor. You'll be back next year, right?" He asked.

"I hope so." She said. "Everyone loved my mom's cooking, so hopefully we'll get to come back here next summer."

"I hope so, too." He murmured.

They sat in silence for a minute, playing with each other's hands.

"Hey, Mitchie?" Shane asked suddenly, breaking the silence as their fingers laced."

"Hmm?" She hummed, looking up from their hands, smiling.

"I'm really gonna miss you."

Tears pooled in Mitchie's eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Shane." She almost whispered.

Shane saw the tears in her eyes. "Can I hug you?" He asked.

She smiled slightly, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Sure." She smiled.

He crossed to her side of the canoe and put his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested the side of her head on the crook of his neck.

"Don't cry." Shane said softly. "I'll come visit you and you can come see one of our concerts. We'll do, like, this whole day out, it'll be great."

Mitchie smiled up at him. "That does sound great."

They looked in each other's eyes for a minute until Mitchie broke the silence.

"Hey, you never sang me that song yet."

Shane smiled and went back to his side of the canoe. He picked up the guitar and began to strum. Then, began to sing in a velvety voice, looking at Mitchie the whole time.

"Every time I think I'm closer to the heart

Of what it means to know just who I am

I think I've finally found a better place to start

But no one ever seems to understand.

I need to try to get to where you are.

Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head …"

At this point Mitchie recognized the tune again and sang along.

"The reason that I'm singing.

I need to find you.

I gotta find you.

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me.

I need to find you.

I gotta find you."

Shane continued to the second verse as Mitchie listened intently.

"You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find.

To fix the puzzle that I see inside.

Painting all my dreams the color of your smile.

When I find you it will be alright.

I need to try to get to where you are.

Could it be you're not that far?"

He sang the chorus beautifully as Mitchie watched and listened, amazed. Then, Shane started the bridge.

"Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say.

Spending all my time stuck in yesterday.

Where you are is where I wanna be.

Oh, next to you.

And you next to me."

He smiled at Mitchie. He finished the song, this time without her accompaniment because she was enjoying the sound of his voice.

When he finished, he smiled at her. She broke out into a huge grin.

"I love it! It's so pretty and really good."

He smiled and laughed a bit. "Thanks."

He put down his guitar and went to sit on her side of the canoe again.

He took her hand and they just sat in a comfortable silence.

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at him expectantly.

"Um…I really like you. And…I was trying to tell you with that song, but…it just didn't come out right."

Mitchie smiled like her world had just brightened up completely - which it had.

"I really like you too, Shane. Since the first time I saw you in the kitchen with the flour covering my face." She laughed.

"That was you?" He asked incredulously.

She laughed. "Yeah! You didn't that out yet?"

He shook his head. "No," He smiled.

They both laughed. Mitchie cleared her throat.

"So, um…does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" She asked.

He grinned. "Only if you want to be my girlfriend."

She smiled. "Definitely." She said.

The both smiled at each other as they held hands. The subconsciously started moving forward and ending the perfect evening with a kiss.


End file.
